


Estações

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspirado pelo episódio "Heaven Can't Wait" (9.06), M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma visão diferente do episódio "Heaven Can't Wait", onde Cas e Dean não se conhecem e os dois são humanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRIMAVERA

                Dean bateu a porta do carro com delicadeza, afinal era seu bem mais precioso. Se fosse tomar a coisa ao pé da letra, diria que era seu _único_ bem. O Impala que o pai lhe deixara.

                Isso tinha acontecido já havia mais de dois anos. Dean tinha vendido a casa e fechado a empresa para poder pagar todas as dívidas do longo tratamento de saúde de seu pai, que se esvaíra aos poucos, destruído pelos anos de alcoolismo. Ele não suportara o peso de criar dois filhos sem a esposa. E um deles era apenas um bebê, quando ela tinha se ido desta vida. John tinha mantido a compostura por algum tempo, mas antes que pudesse dar-se conta de que era ainda um garoto, Dean havia assumido muitas responsabilidades, inclusive a de cuidar e de educar o irmão.

                Sam estava na Califórnia agora, estudando, como sempre desejara. Dean não o via desde meses antes da morte do pai, sua ausência a mais dolorida no serviço fúnebre. Ele entendia o quando Sam se ressentia por tudo e quisera se afastar, mas Dean precisara dele e não tivera seu apoio. Cada um vivia sua vida agora, o passado uma sombra pesada que se interpunha entre eles.

                Caminhou em direção à porta de vidro, puxando-a para entrar no milionésimo posto de gasolina e loja de conveniência de sua jornada sem fim. Tomando um papel do bolso, dirigiu-se à jovem loura, sorridente, atrás do balcão:

                “Nora Michaels? Preciso falar com ela, por favor.” A voz grave fez com que a moça sorrisse ainda mais, corando. Ele sabia que tinha este impacto nas mulheres, mas estava cansado demais para fazer alguma coisa. Diria a si mesmo, mais tarde, quando estivesse levemente arrependido, que ela não era seu tipo. Como se isso alguma vez tivesse evitado que dormisse com alguém.

                A moça disse que a proprietária estava lá trás e se afastou, balançando os quadris ostensivamente, de uma forma que devia parecer sexy, mas Dean estava olhando para fora, para o Impala estacionado perto da entrada.

                Uma mulher bonita, os cabelos castanhos claros com reflexos louros caindo em ondas suaves sobre os ombros, veio do escritório e Dean lhe mostrou a logomarca da empresa. Ela era nova naquele negócio, tendo adquirido a loja de conveniência pouco tempo antes. Dean era fornecedor de extintores de incêndio. Um _‘caixeiro viajante’_ moderno, seu tio Bobby tinha dito. Sim, era isso mesmo o que era. Representando uma modesta marca de extintores, seguia uma rota circular que cruzava o meio-oeste, entre Dallas e Los Angeles, parando em diversos postos de gasolina e oficinas no caminho. Alguns dos proprietários e gerentes eram conhecidos agora, depois de muitas idas e vindas, mas não Nora.

                Ela lhe ofereceu a mão e um sorriso:

                “Boa tarde, Sr...”

                “Winchester, mas pode me chamar de Dean.” Disse com um inclinar de cabeça.

                Com profissionalismo, discutiram o suprimento de extintores automotivos da loja e Dean explicou novamente as indicações de cada um dos tipos e tamanhos, retirando do bolso interno da jaqueta de couro um folder ilustrado com as informações.

                Nestes dias de pedidos pela internet, muitos comerciantes do interior ainda preferiam ter um vendedor de carne e osso para lhes explicar as ofertas e para lhes fornecer, diante de alguma insistência, um possível desconto. Nora era nova o suficiente no negócio para aceitar as condições impostas por Dean, sem regatear. Fechado o negócio, ele repassaria os dados ao serviço de entrega, que enviaria em poucos dias a encomenda.

                Dean despediu-se, deixando o pequeno estabelecimento na cidade de Rexford, apenas um pequeno ponto no mapa.  

                Dirigindo algumas milhas encontrou um velho _diner_ que oferecia ‘torta caseira’ em grandes letras de neon vermelho. Na verdade o letreiro dizia _‘_orta case_ra’,_ mas Dean tinha entendido a mensagem e estacionado perto da porta da frente.

*****

                Deitando a cabeça no travesseiro meio achatado, fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Mas o letreiro piscando lá fora o estava incomodando. Isso era incomum, pois Dean podia dormir em qualquer lugar. Virando-se tentou se acomodar novamente, mas o colchão era duro e ele sentia frio. O aquecimento não devia estar funcionando direito. Lembrou da mocinha da loja, a loira, e pensou que seria bom tem alguém com quem compartilhar a cama naquela noite desagradável. Mas sua mente divagou, pensando que companhia feminina não era bem o que desejava naquele momento. Um peito másculo, coxas fortes, uma barba cerrada que deixasse a pele de seu pescoço marcada. Isso é o que desejava, ali, num motel de beira de estrada do interior de Idaho.

                Suspirou, levantou da cama e calçou o último par limpo de meias, o seu único conforto possível naquela noite.

*****

                Castiel desceu do ônibus, arrastando atrás de si a bolsa de nylon que continha seus pertences. Todos eles cabiam naquela mala, agora.

                O rosto cansado denotava a noite mal dormida no interior do veículo. Espreguiçou-se e bocejou, procurando um lugar para tomar um café e espantar o sono.

                Atravessou a estrada diante da parada de ônibus, tendo enxergado um luminoso que dizia _‘_orta case_ra’._ Era um lugar bem simples, mas era o que podia pagar no momento. Entrou pela porta ao som de um sininho que anunciou a sua chegada. Uma garçonete de meia-idade e sorriso forçado indicou-lhe um lugar no balcão.

                Olhando para o menu afixado na parede atrás da mulher, verificou os preços antes de fazer o pedido. Seu dinheiro, o que restava dele, só dava para um café e um _donut_. Era isso, então. Esse seria seu café da manhã e provavelmente sua última refeição até que arranjasse alguma ocupação e pudesse continuar em frente.

                Fez o pedido e aguardou, olhando pela janela, para a estrada que o levaria ainda mais longe do lugar que um dia chamara de casa.

*****

                O dia estava ensolarado, apesar da brisa fria de início de primavera que o fazia apertar a fina jaqueta ainda mais de encontro ao corpo. A barba estava longa, tinham se passado muitos dias desde que pudera dormir em uma cama, tomar um chuveiro decente. Bancos de rodoviária e banheiros de postos de gasolina tinham sido a alternativa. Não queria lembrar, mas era difícil, quando a gelada manhã lhe fazia recordar a imensa cama no quarto ensolarado, o farto café da manhã que tinha esperado por ele todos os dias.

                O restante... não se permitia lembrar. Levantou a cabeça do cascalho que pisava, à beira da estrada, para perceber um posto de gasolina à frente. Ele precisava usar o banheiro, resultado do café ingerido combinado ao gélido ar da manhã.

                Contornou as bombas, procurando pela porta do reservado, mas ao encontrá-la, estava trancada. Ele ficou tentado a seguir em frente, sabendo que sua aparência não era das melhores e isso nunca era favorável quando tinha que solicitar a chave sem comprar nada, mas seu corpo protestou.

                Virou-se e retornou, abrindo a porta de vidro onde um adesivo azul claro anunciava se tratar de um _Gas'n'Sip_.

                Duas mulheres conversavam atrás do balcão e imediatamente levantaram os olhos do que discutiam, focando-se nele.

                Castiel percebeu o olhar de desprezo no rosto da jovem de cabelos claros. Aquilo era por demais conhecido para ele. A outra mulher, no entanto, não demonstrava a mesma prevenção, perguntando, com um sorriso:

                “Bom dia, o que posso fazer pelo senhor hoje?”

                “Bom dia, eu... gostaria de usar o banheiro, mas...”

                “Não há problema, aqui está a chave. Por favor, ao sair, tranque a porta outra vez.”

                “Obrigado... muito obrigado.” Disse o homem de cabelos escuros, os olhos azuis iluminando-se por um instante. Não era sempre que alguém lhe oferecia uma gentileza. Tomou o grande chaveiro das mãos da mulher simpática e saiu outra vez.

                “D. Nora, qualquer dia alguém vai nos assaltar assim... A senhora tem que ser menos ingênua... Esse pé-rapado aí... não deve ter dinheiro nem para um chiclete...”

                “Ele me pareceu honesto, Janet, é só o que posso dizer. E parece estar precisando de uma mão amiga. Não custa nada.”

                A jovem torceu o nariz quando o homem retornou. Com uma atitude de desgosto aceitou as chaves de volta.

                Castiel ia saindo novamente quando a mulher mais velha o chamou de volta:

                “Senhor... gostaria de ganhar algum dinheiro? Preciso de alguém que limpe os canteiros aí da frente, pode os arbustos, tire o mato, estaria interessado?”

                Não era ocupação que conhecera antes desta sua nova vida, mas agora Castiel já estava habituado ao trabalho manual.

                “Fico muito grato por sua oferta, Sra...”

                “Nora.” Disse, com um sorriso.

                “Steve, meu nome é Steve Novak.” Seu nome do meio era mais comum e menos passível de receber testas franzidas em retorno do que seu primeiro nome, o do anjo da quinta-feira*.

                A proprietária o chamou para acompanhá-la até o depósito de materiais de limpeza, sob o olhar reprovador de Janet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Castiel, o "Anjo da Quinta-Feira".


	2. VERÃO

                Sua rota circular o fazia visitar os estabelecimentos comerciais a cada três meses, mais ou menos. Era tempo suficiente para que eles fizessem novos pedidos e assim Dean sempre tinha negócios a fechar. Ele já tinha feito aquele caminho algumas vezes para conhecer os melhores bares, restaurantes e hotéis, dentro da faixa de preço que podia pagar, que não era muito alta.

                Retornando a Rexford, pensou que nada havia de memorável naquele lugar. Uma cidadezinha como outra qualquer, cheia de pessoas e lugares comuns. Parando no Gas’n’Sip próximo à parada de ônibus, tomou a fatura da compra anterior, pois não lembrava com quem devia falar. _Nora_. Sim, Nora Michaels. Vagamente lembrou que ali havia outra mulher... não que fosse alguém importante. Ele nunca formava vínculos, indo de cidade em cidade e quando muito havia alguém conhecido para tomar uma bebida e passar a noite juntos, mas ninguém que fosse realmente sentir falta dele se resolvesse nunca mais aparecer.

                “Boa tarde, gostaria de falar com a Sra. Michaels, por favor”, disse à jovem de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo, em cujo colete azul se podia ler ‘Soledad’, e que atendia o balcão aquele dia.

                Ela sorriu, abanou a cabeça e se afastou, indo chamar a patroa no escritório.

                Dean deixou o olhar vagar pela pequena loja. Era muito organizada e limpa. Nem sempre se podia dizer isso dos lugares que visitava. Os vidros não tinham uma marca sequer e sol brilhava através deles, iluminando um chão igualmente impecável.

                Observou, no extremo oposto da loja, outro empregado, a julgar pelo colete azul, que mexia em uma máquina de _Slushies_. Ele parecia fazer alguns ajustes quando algo deu errado e uma grande quantidade de um espesso líquido azul espalhou-se pelo chão, sujando o anteriormente imaculado piso. Sem dizer um palavrão sequer diante do acidente melado, mas obviamente bastante incomodado por ele, tentou evitar que todo o conteúdo escorresse para fora da máquina e para baixo das prateleiras.

                A primeira reação de Dean foi rir, mas o riso morreu em seus lábios quando os olhos encontraram os do homem, ainda mais azuis que seu colete e a mancha que se espalhava em volta dele. Algo naquele rosto lhe dizia que ele já tinha passado por muita coisa na vida e não merecia zombaria. Isso ele sabia reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

                Com um passo em sua direção, a reação de Dean surpreendeu o funcionário, que, ele podia ver agora, chamava-se Steve.

                “Precisa de ajuda? O que posso fazer?” Ele não tinha ideia de como começar a limpar aquela bagunça, mas se sentia compelido a oferecer auxílio.

                “Muito obrigado, senhor, mas vou limpar tudo em um segundo. Se me der licença...”

                Ele saiu apressado, as mangas deixando pingos azuis pelo chão, em direção a uma porta que devia ser o depósito. Voltou de lá, alguns minutos depois, trazendo um esfregão e dois baldes, um deles cheio de água espumante.

                Nora saiu, neste momento, de seu escritório para encontrar Dean. Deu uma olhada na direção de Steve e sorriu. Ele era um excelente funcionário, mas às vezes acidentes aconteciam.

                “Precisa de ajuda, Steve?” _Todos se sentiam compelidos a oferecer ajuda a ele?_ Pensou Dean.

                “Obrigada, Sra. Michaels, vou limpar tudo em um instante, não foi minha intenção...”

                “Tudo bem. Quando terminar, poderia verificar o estoque de baterias para mim?”

                “Sim, Sra. Michaels.”

                “E pela milésima vez, chame-me Nora, por favor.”

                Dean acompanhou a troca em silêncio, admirando a destreza do homem, torcendo o esfregão dentro do balde vazio.

                Quando se virou na direção de Nora, encontrou-a olhando com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

                “A-ham...” pigarreou e se dedicou a anotar os pedidos.

*****

                Antes mesmo do final da conversa com a patroa, Steve já havia recolhido toda a sujeira e o chão estava novamente impecável. Ele se afastou novamente para trazer os cavaletes amarelos que indicavam ‘chão molhado’.

                Dean não conseguia deixar de olhar. Estava como que hipnotizado diante da visão de Steve. Um homem comum, dotado de olhos bastante incomuns e uma aura de sofrimento que o fazia querer tratá-lo com respeito.

                Finalizada a negociação, Dean voltou-se e tomou uma barra de _Snickers_ e um pacote de batatinhas fritas, colocando-os à sua frente enquanto remexia o bolso da jaqueta para pegar a carteira.

                Nora recebeu o dinheiro pela compra e eles se despediram cordialmente. Dean olhou outra vez na direção de Steve, mas ele estava de costas, novamente mexendo na máquina. Não sabia por que, mas sentia que devia se despedir. _Pura cortesia_ , pensou, levemente incomodado.

                Saiu e caminhou em direção ao Impala. Não era normal os representantes utilizarem carros que não fossem padrão da empresa, mas Dean se recusara a usar qualquer outro veículo, já que viajaria por grande parte do país e seu carro estava em ótimas condições. Ele brigara para poder viajar com sua _Baby_.

                Sentou-se à direção, abrindo as batatinhas e recostando-se, enquanto a mão direita ligava o rádio, girando rapidamente o dial para encontrar alguma estação que tocasse alguma coisa remotamente aceitável. Distraído como estava, não percebeu a aproximação de Steve, que viera por trás da loja e trazia um copo transparente na mão, cheio de alguma substância brilhantemente laranja.

                “Sr... Winchester...”

                Dean afogou-se com as batatinhas, cuspindo migalhas delas para todos os lados. Ainda tossindo, olhou para Steve, que o chamara pelo nome e lhe oferecia um _slushy_.

                “Gostaria que aceitasse, por favor. É uma cortesia.”

                Dean estendeu a mão para tomar o copo e seus dedos se roçaram por um instante, o que incomodou mais a Dean do que era cabível. Ele era um homem confiante e muito pouca coisa podia tirar-lhe a frieza.

                “Obrigado, Steve.” Disse, sentindo-se ruborizar, outra reação absolutamente inesperada.

                Steve, então, sorriu para ele, um leve levantar nos cantos da boca. Não parecia comum se verem sorrisos naquele rosto.

                Dean se viu sorrindo de volta e tomando um gole da bebida. Era de tangerina e geladíssima. Ofereceu-lhe um salgadinho, polidamente recusado.

                Antes de se virar e voltar para a loja, Steve disse-lhe, a voz mais grave que Dean já ouvira:

                “Obrigado, Sr. Winchester, por ter oferecido ajuda. Uma gentileza assim não se esquece.”

                Dean engoliu e viu o homem se afastar. Ligou o carro e se foi, sem olhar para trás.

*****

                Sua próxima parada seria Idaho Falls. Sendo uma cidade um pouco maior, havia ali vários estabelecimentos a visitar, então sempre saía cedo de Rexford. Mas naquele dia, sua mente voltava insistentemente ao Gas’n’Sip em que estivera no dia anterior.

                A noite tinha sido solitária, como sempre. Mesmo quando ficava com alguém, era um arranjo temporário que aliviava suas necessidades físicas, mas que não tinha qualquer efeito em resolver sua carência emocional. Não que admitisse isto a si mesmo, mas a solidão era uma constante.

                Não conseguia explicar por que aqueles olhos azuis haviam se fixado em sua mente, insinuando-se, inclusive em seus sonhos. Steve era um homem atraente, sem dúvida, apesar dos trajes modestos e atitude despretensiosa. Dean se sentia ao mesmo tempo atraído e repelido pela visão, como se a beleza estivesse envolta em tristeza demais. Quem sabe fosse este o diferencial. Todos que encontrava em bares queriam se mostrar alegres e descontraídos, prontos a alguns momentos de diversão sem compromisso. Steve era autêntico, sua carga era carregada à vista de todos, talvez sem que tivesse consciência daquilo.

                Retomou a fatura do dia anterior. Olhou com olhos críticos para ela até que descobriu uma falha que poderia levá-lo de volta até lá. Geralmente, diante de uma bobagem como aquela, deixaria tudo como estava e tentaria compensar pelo eventual equívoco com um desconto na próxima compra. Agora um numeral mal traçado era motivo de dúvida e ele achava que devia consertar seu erro.

                Tomou a bagagem, jogou-a no porta-malas. Sentou-se ao volante e com um último olhar ao papel que tinha deixado sobre o painel, suspirou. Virou a chave e o motor ronronou, como era seu costume.

                Poucos minutos depois estava estacionando no mesmo lugar em que parara na véspera. Sentia-se estranhamente ansioso e inseguro ao caminhar em direção à porta de entrada. A loja estava vazia àquela hora. No balcão, a mulher loura da outra vez, o que o fez encolher-se um pouco.

                Entrou e aproximou-se da jovem, cujos olhos haviam se acendido à visão de sua entrada.

                Com um tom sério de voz, nenhum sorriso no rosto, solicitou falar com Nora.

                “Nora não chegou ainda. É quinta-feira, então ela só vem depois das onze.” Dean precisava tomar uma decisão. Não era bom se atrasar, mas também não seria de todo mal tomar um dia para si mesmo, em detrimento aos negócios.

                “Volto mais tarde, então.”

*****

                Sentado em uma mesa no _diner_ , olhava distraído para fora, remexendo os restos da torta no prato, a xícara vazia à sua frente. Tentava não pensar muito em por que estava ali.

                Seus olhos recaíram sobre uma figura que varria a frente do posto de gasolina. O colete azul era visível daquela distância. Aquele só podia ser Steve.

                Seu coração sobressaltou-se de modo inexplicável, a boca subitamente seca.

                Tomando um momento para se acalmar, interiormente ralhando consigo mesmo por agir como um idiota, levantou, procurando a carteira no bolso.

                Pagou e saiu. Steve já não era mais visível, tendo provavelmente entrado no local de trabalho.

                A mão tremeu quando tocou a chave na ignição. Com um palavrão expelido entredentes, ligou o motor. Entrou novamente na estrada, dirigindo devagar. O posto de gasolina era vizinho dali e ele se via dirigindo como se não desejasse nunca chegar. Teve que lembrar a si mesmo de que ele _escolhera_ estar ali. Não uma, mas duas vezes, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo.

                Desligou o carro, mas não conseguia se convencer a sair. A visão de Nora dentro da loja o motivou a se mover. Pegou a nota supostamente com problema e entrou.

                Nora estava conversando com Steve e Dean não pretendia incomodar. Entretanto, podia ouvir o que diziam:

                “Ei, Steve? Eu encontrei isto no armário de suprimentos.” Ela tinha na mão um plástico onde havia alguns itens de higiene pessoal.

                “Hum, isto é meu, obrigado.”

                “Também encontrei um saco de dormir enrolado no depósito de ferramentas.”

                “Sim” disse ele, pensando rapidamente, “eu quis fazer a contagem do estoque com calma, então trabalhei até tarde todas as noites da semana passada, e tirar um cochilo aqui era mais fácil do que ir para casa. Que eu tenho, claro... Uma cama... e uma casa.” Dean imediatamente percebeu o subterfúgio, mas Nora parecia alheia.

                “Uau, Steve. Você é tão… responsável.” Disse ela, com um sorriso satisfeito. Do outro lado da loja, Janet revirava os olhos, com ciúme.

                Nora se afastou enquanto Steve começava a subir na escada que usaria para trocar uma das lâmpadas. Ela se voltou novamente e disse:

                “Eu tenho pensado em lhe perguntar... tive medo... Não quero tirar vantagem de você, já que é meu empregado e certamente não quero colocar em perigo nossa relação de trabalho. Mas como mãe solteira, é difícil conseguir um encontro, quanto mais com um cara legal.”

                Steve parecia não estar entendendo bem onde essa conversa ia parar.

                “E... amanhã é minha noite de folga, e sei que você também tem folga, e... estava pensando se há chance de você estar... livre amanhã à noite?”

                Perplexo, o homem de cabelos escuros respondeu, depois de um instante deliberando:

                “Hum... sim? Sim.”

                Nora se inclinou e o beijou no rosto, de forma inesperada.

                “Você é o melhor.” E se afastou em direção ao homem que a aguardava, quase saltitando de felicidade.

                Steve olhou em volta e recomeçou a subir a escada, a expressão em seu rosto ainda indecisa entre confusão e satisfação.

                Dean, por outro lado, queria que a terra se abrisse para engoli-lo. Nora se postou à sua frente, a empolgação ainda visível em seu rosto.

                “Bom dia, Dean. Algum problema?”

                “Bom dia, Nora... Não...” pigarreou “é bem um problema, não consegui ler este número aqui... é um sete ou um nove?”

                “Deixe-me ver... não tenho certeza... Espere só um momento. Steve!”

                “Sim, Nora?” Respondeu, descendo da escada. Aparentemente ser convidado para sair era o que faltava para o empregado chamar a chefe pelo primeiro nome.

                “Você lembra de quantos extintores precisamos deste tamanho aqui? Não dá para ler bem o número...”

                Steve olhou do papel para Nora e para Dean, antes de responder:

                “Pela contagem, lembro que faltavam sete deste tipo.”

                “Obrigada. O que eu faria sem você por aqui?” disse, sorrindo para o claramente encabulado funcionário.

                Dean perdeu-se por alguns segundos na contemplação daqueles olhos azuis. Eram profundos e pareciam chamá-lo para que mergulhasse neles. Mas pareciam fora de seu alcance agora.

                Encerrado o assunto que o trouxera ali, cabia a ele sair e pegar a estrada, continuar sua viagem, ainda que com atraso. Mas não conseguia se afastar dali, então se dirigiu ao estande de revistas e começou a olhá-las, ocasionalmente folheando alguma. Sua mente parecia entorpecida. 

                Justamente quando observava com suposta atenção a capa da última edição de “Belezas Peitudas Asiáticas”, escutou um pigarro baixo a seu lado. Virou-se para encontrar com um claramente incomodado Steve, uma vassoura nas mãos.

                “Oi, Steve...” Disse, a voz soando mais suave do que desejava.

                “Sr. Winchester... Poderia conversar com o senhor por um instante?”

                Antes que ele pudesse pensar o que é que teriam para conversar, a boca de Dean já dissera:

                “Claro! O que precisa?”

                Steve parecia atarantado.

                “Lá fora, por favor.” Disse, já saindo e começando a varrer a calçada na frente da loja.

                Dean devolveu a revista à prateleira e fingindo enfadado desinteresse, deixou o estabelecimento. Coincidentemente, quando se aproximou do carro, Steve varria a área em frente ao Impala.

                “Sr...” Começou, falando baixo.

                “Dean. Sr. Winchester era meu pai.”

                “Dean... eu... agora isto me parece inadequado... Desculpe se o incomodei.” Disse, começando a se afastar.

                “Cara, você está com algum problema? Eu gostaria de ajudar, se puder. Mas só posso fazer alguma coisa se souber do que se trata...”

                Steve voltou-se, os olhos traindo sua indecisão.

                “Você... você ouviu que tenho um encontro... amanhã à noite?”

                “Sim, com sua patroa... uma bela mulher. Que tal isso, heim?” Disse, com forçada alegria.

                “Bem... não sei como dizer-lhe... Não tenho ideia de onde levá-la, do que fazer... tanto tempo se passou que eu... Dean, esqueça que lhe perguntei algo, por favor. Estou atrapalhando...”

                Dean permitiu-se apreciar a ironia. Ele ia ter que dar conselhos românticos a Steve, o homem que o atraía além do normal e que o fizera permanecer ali por mais tempo que o habitual.

                “Bem, você pode levá-la a algum restaurante e depois... convidá-la para seu apartamento.”

                Diante da menção a apartamento, seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco mais.

                “Bem, Dean, a coisa é...”

                “Você não tem casa, tem dormido na loja. Nora nem desconfia disso.”

                “Durmo num quarto em uma pensão, mas nem sempre posso pagar por ele, e às vezes... tenho dormido na loja. Não sei onde levá-la, sou novo por aqui e, mesmo que tivesse algum dinheiro para isso...”

                Dean sabia que devia entrar no carro e dirigir, dirigir, dirigir até adentrar os limites de Idaho Falls, mas não podia se afastar daquele ímã que atendia pelo nome de Steve.

                “Bem, faremos o seguinte... Vou dar uma olhada por aí, descobrir os restaurantes onde os casais vão jantar... numa boa faixa de preço, claro. Quanto a dinheiro... se precisar, eu ajudo... Você me paga daqui a três meses, OK?”

                “Não posso lhe pedir isso...”

                “Você não pediu, eu é que estou oferecendo. Amanhã, na saída do seu turno eu venho aqui e lhe darei as dicas, certo? A que horas devo vir encontrá-lo?”

                “Bem, se não for incômodo, saio às cinco.”

                “Cinco. Até amanhã, então.”

                Entrou no carro e com um aceno dirigiu-se ao centro da pequena cidade.

*****

                Pouco tempo foi necessário para que Dean descobrisse os locais que eram habitualmente palco dos encontros na cidadezinha. Não havia muita escolha. Decidiu, em virtude do preço e provavelmente das roupas que Steve deveria ter, que a cantina italiana seria o ideal. Depois, se quisessem, Steve poderia levar Nora ao boliche. Não era nada espetacular, mas era o possível.

                Dean voltou ao hotel e tomou uma ducha. Ele ia ficar até o dia seguinte para ajudar o homem que o atraíra a sair com outra pessoa... Quão desesperado parecia aquilo?

                Deitou-se e ligou a TV. Não conseguia se focar em nada, sua mente voltando muitas vezes ao rosto do empregado do Gas’n’Sip. Aqueles olhos de uma cor única, a mandíbula angulosa, os lábios rosados... A barba, que parecia eternamente por fazer. E tudo aquilo estaria, na noite seguinte, à disposição de Nora. Bem, podia ser pior. Ela era uma boa pessoa, pelo que sabia, proprietária de um negócio, respeitava Steve.

                Desligou a televisão com um palavrão. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, decidido a dormir o mais rápido possível. Mas sua mente tinha suas próprias intenções e ele acabou sonhando com um oceano muito azul que o envolvia.

*****

                Às cinco, estacionou em frente à loja, fora do ângulo de visão de quem estivesse no balcão. Logo em seguida Steve se aproximou, tendo saído pelos fundos. Parecia mais calmo que no dia anterior, mas seu nervosismo estava exposto nos olhos inquietos.

                Entrou e cumprimentou Dean, que imediatamente ligou o carro e saiu em direção à cidade. Explicou a Steve as opções e ofereceu-lhe algum dinheiro, definitivamente recusado.

                “Recebi meu salário hoje, Dean, obrigado por oferecer. Não será necessário.”

                “Fazemos assim... eu lhe empresto algum, só para que tenha de reserva. Nunca se sabe o que passa na cabeça das mulheres. Se não usar, quando eu voltar em setembro, você me devolve, certo?” Disse, já remexendo a carteira e enfiando duas notas de cinquenta na mão do outro homem.

                “Dean, não...” Começou a falar, mas parecendo mudar de ideia completou simplesmente com um “Obrigado. Você não imagina o quanto devo a você.”

                “Não deve nada, Steve. Bem, vamos até a casa dela, então?”

                Steve inclinou a cabeça como se não entendesse bem.

                “Eu vou lhe dar uma carona até lá. Ela tem carro, não? Então, depois que chegarmos, está por sua conta.”

                O trajeto foi feito em silêncio, pois ambos estavam apreensivos, por motivos completamente diferentes.

                Dean estacionou diante da residência indicada pelo homem a seu lado.

                “OK.”

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Steve disse, abrindo a porta para sair.

                “Steve... espere. Não posso deixar que faça isso.”

                “O quê?

                “Você vai usar isto...” disse olhando para o colete azul “...num encontro?”

                “É tudo o que tenho, Dean.”

                “OK, tire o colete.”

                “O que você...”

                “Tire o colete, vamos...”

                Steve tirou o colete e o entregou a Dean, que o jogou para o banco de trás, pensando em deixá-lo na loja depois.

                “Um pouco melhor. Tudo bem. Agora sim.” Disse, olhando apreciativamente para a camisa branca que Steve vestia.

                “E os botões... por que não desabotoa alguns?” Os dedos do homem moreno se dirigiram imediatamente ao colarinho.

                “OK... isto... é o suficiente, Tony Manero.” Disse, rindo um pouco, enquanto olhava para Steve, subindo e descendo os olhos pelo torso do homem à sua frente. “Hum... Sim... Bom. Certo. Escute aqui... Sempre abra a porta para ela, OK? Faça um monte de perguntas. Elas gostam disso. E, ah… Se ela disser que ficaria feliz em dividir as despesas… está mentindo. Tudo bem?”

                Steve acenou afirmativamente e Dean deu-lhe um tapinha camarada no peito.

                “Vá pegá-la, Tigre!”

                Steve desceu do carro e começou a andar até o portão. Ele se virou e olhou nervosamente na direção de Dean, que lhe mostrou os polegares para cima. Steve repetiu o gesto, inseguro, e abriu o portão. Ainda visivelmente ansioso, caminhou até a porta da frente, parando para colher uma rosa vermelha do jardim, espetando o dedo em um espinho em seu afobamento.

                “Belo toque.” Disse Dean, que observava tudo do carro.

                Steve se virou novamente para Dean e acenou, sugerindo que partisse.

                Dean apontou para a rua à sua frente, compreendendo o gesto e disse, baixinho:

                “OK, então, entendi.” Um sorriso triste em seus lábios dizia exatamente o contrário.


	3. OUTONO

                Dean se aproximava de Rexford outra vez, mas não podia mais pensar que nada de memorável houvesse ali. Um rosto lembrado com muita frequência o contradiria.

                Chegando ao Gas’n’Sip, tomou uma inspiração profunda e entrou, decidido a encarar o que viesse. Tinha partido, meses antes, na manhã seguinte em que levara Steve para um encontro. Com outra pessoa.

                Olhando em volta, ficou levemente aliviado por não encontrá-lo. Lembrou-se do dinheiro que lhe havia emprestado, mas aquilo não tinha importância, quando tudo o que desejava era vê-lo. No fundo, não queria pensar no motivo. Ele tinha passado os últimos noventa dias caindo nos braços de qualquer um que lhe desse chance, mas o vazio continuava, se é que não tinha ficado ainda maior.

                Atrás do caixa, Soledad lia uma revista e levantou os olhos para cumprimentá-lo.

                “Bom dia. Preciso falar com Nora, por favor.”

                “Ela não está, qual seria o assunto?”

                “Eu sou o representante dos extintores... Ela volta logo?”

                “Não. Somente daqui a quinze dias.”

                “Quinze dias? Gostaria de dizer que poderei voltar nesta data, mas acho difícil. Ela não deixou um recado para mim com o pedido?”

                “Com os preparativos, acho que ela nem lembrou, sabe como é...”

                “Preparativos?”

                “Sim, para o casamento... Não sabia que ela casou? Está em lua de mel.”

                Apesar de o coração de Dean já estar bastante em baixa, aquelas palavras ditas displicentemente acabaram por fazê-lo afundar ainda mais.

                “Ah, entendo...” disse baixinho, se voltando para sair.

                “Mas Steve lhe deixou um recado, se aparecesse.”

                “Steve?” Devia ter lhe deixado o dinheiro. Quem sabe, até uma nota de agradecimento.

                “Sim, ele disse que se viesse até aqui e não o encontrasse deveria ir procurá-lo na casa de Nora.”

                “Mas Nora... não está viajando? Em lua de mel? Steve não foi com ela?” Perguntou Dean, perplexo.

                “Por que os noivos levariam Steve com eles?” Disse a moça, olhando-o com a testa franzida.

                “Mas... Steve não se casou com Nora?”

                “Moço, o senhor está fazendo confusão. Nora casou com Peter. Steve está na casa com Tanya.”

                “Tanya? Não estou entendendo...”

                “Olha... o senhor sabe onde é a casa de Nora? Precisa que lhe dê o endereço?”

                Diante do balançar de cabeça negativo, a jovem continuou:

                “Steve vai lhe explicar tudo.”

                Dean saiu, sentindo-se zonzo. Nora tinha se casado. Mas não com Steve. Isso era um pequeno alívio, mas lembrou-se que ele estava na casa da patroa com Tanya. Quem era Tanya, afinal de contas?

*****

                Dean estacionou frente à casa onde estivera na companhia de Steve, quando este se preparava para um encontro.

                Com uma olhada furtiva à casa, sentiu vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ir embora, mas não podia. Não quando aqueles olhos azuis inesquecíveis estavam atrás daquela porta.

                Abriu o portão e caminhou até a entrada, subindo os poucos degraus da varanda. Hesitou antes de bater a campainha, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Steve já havia aberto a porta, surpreendendo-o.

                “Olá, Dean. Reconheceria o ronco do Impala em qualquer lugar. Entre, entre, estou um pouco ocupado...”

                Dean entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, olhando em volta. Steve tinha ido rapidamente para o outro cômodo. _Onde estava aquela tal de Tanya?_ Pensou, pela primeira vez admitindo para si mesmo o quanto estava enciumado.

                Steve chamou-o, então, pela porta aberta. Dean caminhou até lá, dividido entre a angústia e a curiosidade.

                Deparou-se com uma cena inusitada. Steve estava de costas para a porta, parado em frente a um... berço. _Tanya ainda por cima tinha um bebê?_

                Steve se virou e nos braços embalava uma bela menininha de roupa listrada, os grandes olhos fitando-o com curiosidade.

                “Dean, esta é Tanya, filha de Nora.”

                Dean não sabia o que dizer. Vagamente se lembrava de Nora ter dito alguma coisa a respeito de ser mãe solteira. Aproximou-se, os olhos incertos, da garotinha que esperneava no colo de Steve, dando pequenos gritos de alegria.

                “Eu estou... confuso, Steve. Será que poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo por aqui?”

                Sem deixar de balançar suavemente a menina, apontou uma cadeira para que Dean se sentasse. Acomodou-se à frente dele, no sofá.

                “Nora e Peter se casaram, estão viajando. Ela me pediu para ajudar a mãe dela a cuidar do bebê. Então tenho dividido meu tempo entre a loja e os cuidados com Tanya.”

                “Mas... você não saiu com ela naquela noite? Quem é esse tal de Peter?”

                Steve riu, balançando a cabeça, divertido.

                “Não, Dean. Eu entendi errado. Ela tinha um encontro com Peter e queria que eu cuidasse de Tanya enquanto estava fora.”

                “Quer dizer que...”

                “Nunca tive encontro algum com Nora. Ela voltou muito feliz, dizendo ter encontrado sua alma gêmea, apesar de terem ido jogar boliche.”

                “Ela queria que você ficasse de babá? Quem diria...”

                “Na hora fiquei chateado, mais pelo mal entendido do que pelo resto... Mas ao vê-la feliz, alegrei-me também.” Disse, sorrindo. Desta vez o sorriso parecia mais leve, mais fácil.

                Dean deixou seu rosto ser tomado pela alegria também. Steve não tinha se casado e parecia melhor do que antes.

                Puderam ouvir a porta da casa se abrir e uma voz feminina chamar:

                “Steve?”

                “Estamos aqui, Sra. Michaels.” Uma elegante senhora de cabelos prateados entrou na sala e imediatamente seus olhos recaíram sobre a netinha.

                “Onde está a princesinha da vovó?” disse, em uma voz doce, enquanto tomava o bebê dos braços de Steve. “Boa tarde, Steve. E senhor...”

                “Esse é o amigo de quem lhe falei, Dean.” _Steve tinha falado dele?_ E se referira a ele como amigo... Dean sentiu-se de repente envolvido em um grande contentamento. Steve o considerava parte de sua vida.

                “Olá, Dean. Steve fala muito bem de você. É um prazer conhecê-lo.”

                “O prazer é meu, Sra. Michaels.”

                “Desculpe ter me atrasado, Steve, mas você e seu amigo podem ir agora, aproveitem o resto do dia.” Ela disse, sacudindo a garotinha de um modo brincalhão, produzindo nela muitas risadas.

                Steve acenou com a cabeça e chamou Dean com um gesto para que o acompanhasse.

                Caminharam em direção ao Impala.

                “Quer que eu lhe dê uma carona até a loja?”

                “Estou de folga hoje... Mas não almocei ainda, gostaria de me acompanhar?”

                “Também não almocei. Tem algum lugar bom perto daqui?”

                Steve lhe indicou um restaurante próximo, onde podiam comer uma comida caseira. Enquanto esperavam os pedidos, Dean contava sobre alguns fatos engraçados que ocorreram em suas viagens e se deleitou em ver o outro rir. Era um riso límpido, envolvente. Parecia que muito da tristeza que carregava houvesse se esvaído, ainda que não tivesse ido embora de todo. Isso ele podia perceber no fundo daqueles olhos.

                Terminada a refeição, Dean não sabia o que fazer. Queria passar mais tempo com o amigo, mas não tinha ideia de onde poderiam ir. Ele se lembrava que Steve vivia num quarto de pensão, quando podia pagar por ele e se surpreendeu quando o outro homem o convidou para conhecer seu apartamento.

                “Apartamento?” Perguntou Dean.

                “Bem, Nora e Peter... se declararam em dívida comigo por ter permitido que saíssem naquela noite e... insistiram em emprestar-me o dinheiro necessário para pagar o depósito do aluguel de um apartamento. Não quis aceitar, mas não houve como demovê-los, então...”

                Dean dirigiu até o pequeno edifício em uma rua tranquila. Era uma boa vizinhança e Steve lhe mostrou onde parava o ônibus que o levava ao trabalho todos os dias. Era prático e ele se sentia orgulhoso de ter começado a fixar suas raízes ali.

                “Com a ajuda de meus amigos, claro.” Disse, sorrindo para Dean enquanto subiam as escadas antigas, as mãos deslizando pelo corrimão de madeira polida.

                Steve abriu a porta e convidou Dean para entrar. A mobília era simples, constituída de vários itens que claramente eram de segunda mão, ainda que estivessem em bom estado. Havia um sofá florido, uma poltrona de veludo verde escuro, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, duas de madeira entalhada e duas de metal com assentos acolchoados em vinil vermelho.

                Seguindo por um corredor curto, havia um banheiro iluminado por uma claraboia e o quarto, onde uma cômoda e um colchão de casal eram os únicos móveis. O colete do Gas’n’Sip estava pendurado em um gancho perto da porta.

                Seus olhos se demoraram na vista que se tinha das janelas com cortinas improvisadas. Era aquilo que Steve via todos os dias ao acordar, pensou. E era uma bela visão, parte da cidade e ao longe a área verdejante que a circundava. Seu peito se apertou, pensando em como não se sentia ligado a um lugar desde a morte do pai. Subitamente se sentiu muito só e retornou à sala, seguido pelo dono da casa.

                “Uau... você tem uma coisa boa aqui, Steve. Fico muito feliz em ver que as coisas estão melhorando.”

                “Eu disse... graças a meus amigos. Virou-se e de uma das gavetas da cozinha tirou um envelope que entregou a Dean.

                Com um olhar questionador, o rapaz aceitou-o e verificou conter o dinheiro que havia lhe emprestado, meses antes.

                “Obrigado, Dean. Poucas vezes na vida recebi uma gentileza assim. Sou muito grato por tê-lo conhecido.”

                Dean não sabia o que dizer, então riu meio sem jeito baixou os olhos. Como é que poderia explicar por que tinha feito aquilo? E mesmo que conseguisse... Nada garantia que Steve se sentisse da mesma forma com relação a ele.

                Ergueu o rosto quando sentiu que o outro invadia seu espaço pessoal. Seus braços envolveram seus ombros, em um abraço caloroso. Dean estava chocado demais para retribuir e quando notou, Steve já havia se afastado um pouco, fitando-o com aqueles olhos magníficos, um ar de antecipação pairando no ar.

                Antes que pudesse pensar nas consequências, Dean se inclinou para frente e roçou seus lábios nos do outro, que emitiram um som surpreso. Rapidamente recuou, arrependido de ter tomado aquela atitude que poderia colocar por terra a relação frágil que se construía entre eles.

                Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo completo para trás, a boca de Steve tinha reencontrado a sua, de forma decidida, um beijo perfeito nascendo daquele contato.

*****

                Dean tinha se deixado envolver naquele beijo e quando acabou, cedo demais, Steve olhou para ele e lhe deu um sorriso encabulado. Ele não sabia o que fazer em seguida, então sentiu-se grato quando o outro convidou-o a sentar-se, pois claramente precisavam conversar.

                Acomodando-se no sofá percebeu um momento de indecisão antes que Steve se sentasse na outra extremidade, ao invés de na poltrona que ficava em frente. Ele também sentia necessidade de proximidade, notou Dean, sentindo-se um pouco menos sozinho.

                Concluiu que nada sabiam um a respeito do outro, então começou a falar de si mesmo, pressentindo a timidez do outro. Contou-lhe a respeito da família e de como havia se desintegrado, omitindo o quanto sofrera com aquilo. Steve não era alheio ao sofrimento e em seu rosto a expressão empática lhe dizia não ser necessário, de qualquer maneira.

                Antes que pudesse ouvir o que Steve tinha a lhe dizer, este parou para lhe oferecer algo para beber, talvez pressentindo o quanto tinha que revelar a Dean.

                Pacientemente aguardou que Steve estivesse pronto. A voz profunda lhe contou, então, do começo de sua vida em uma família privilegiada, o caçula mimado de quatro irmãos. Como assumira a empresa da família muito jovem, logo após se casando com a namorada do colégio. A chegada da filha e do quanto sentia em não ter sido para ela o pai que deveria, sempre envolvido no trabalho. Baixando os olhos relatou as decisões errôneas que o levaram a perder tudo o que tinha, fazendo com que a esposa se divorciasse levando a filha para longe, não querendo vê-la vinculada a um fracasso como ele.

                Apesar de terem histórias completamente diferentes, Dean podia compreender a perda, não do dinheiro e da posição social, mas da família. Seu coração ainda não assimilara o afastamento de Sam. Era uma dor constante e que não lhe dava trégua.

                Steve lhe contou do longo caminho que tinha traçado desde então, até encontrar um refúgio ali em Rexford, graças à gentileza de Nora e também de Dean. Falou de como ele começara a se sentir humano outra vez quando a patroa lhe tinha oferecido um emprego e quando Dean tinha lhe oferecido ajuda. Disse que era eternamente grato, com um pequeno sorriso.

                O ouvinte sentiu-se, por um instante, nada merecedor daquela gratidão. E se ele o tivesse beijado apenas por sentir-se em débito para com ele?

                Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Steve deslizou pelo sofá até estar próximo o suficiente para tomar sua mão e entrelaçar os dedos.

                Dean olhou para as mãos unidas, o silêncio se estendendo entre eles. Parecia uma barreira intransponível, quando Dean não sabia falar sobre o que sentia e Steve parecia decidido a manter-se calado.

                Dean fechou os olhos por um momento, inspirando profundamente, como para encerrar aquele ciclo de confidências. Abriu os olhos para encontrar o outro homem levantando-se, puxando-o pela mão para que o acompanhasse. Ele o seguiu em direção ao quarto e então soube o que aconteceria a seguir.

                Em meio a carícias inseguras e olhares reveladores, um _“eu te amo”_ sussurrado suscitou um _“eu também amo você”_ e todo o resto perdeu a importância.


	4. INVERNO

                Dean estava voltando a Rexford e desta vez as coisas eram muito diferentes. Da última vez em que tinha estado ali, Steve e ele haviam passado tempo juntos, o máximo que puderam nos quatro dias que Dean conseguira tirar de seus compromissos. Tinham sido dias de conversas, olhares, carícias. Haviam dormido e acordado juntos. Raramente tinha sentido tamanho senso de pertencimento a alguém ou a algum lugar e tudo parecia carregado de esperança quando olhado desta nova perspectiva.

                Tinham mantido contato diário pelos últimos três meses e, ainda que as mensagens e ligações aprofundassem os laços entre os dois, a saudade aumentava mais a cada vez que desligavam o telefone.

                Aproximando-se da cidade um dia antes do esperado, tencionava fazer uma surpresa a Steve. Estavam perto do Natal e ele decidira que podia tirar pelo menos dez dias para ficar ali. Ambos mereciam aquele momento.      

                Steve não tinha lhe falado a respeito de seus turnos na loja ultimamente, mas Dean presumiu que, sendo sexta-feira, àquela hora o encontraria em casa. Estacionou o Impala e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, o coração em disparada pela antecipação de reencontrar o homem que tinha sido o único a despertar nele aqueles sentimentos.

                Sacando do bolso o chaveiro do Gas’n’Sip que Steve lhe dera com uma cópia da chave do apartamento, virou-a afoitamente na fechadura.

                Entrou o mais silenciosamente possível, procurando pelo dono da casa. Seguiu pelo corredor e encontrou a porta do dormitório encostada. Empurrou-a devagar e...

                Encontrou uma jovem loura dormindo na cama.

*****

                Dean fechou rapidamente a porta e encostou-se à parede do corredor, ofegante, a cabeça girando com a visão que tivera.

                Nunca pudera esperar algo assim. Tinha Steve mantido esse outro relacionamento por todo o tempo em que estivera vinculado a Dean?

                Com um último olhar à porta fechada, aprumou-se e começou a andar em direção à saída. Riu, debochando de si mesmo, por ter chegado ali com tanta expectativa, apenas para encontrar aquela cena desastrosa.

                Saiu para o patamar a trancou a porta novamente. Começou a descer os degraus, seu interior em confusão e dor.

                Ao chegar ao térreo e abrir a porta, deparou-se com Steve, que entrava, carregado de sacolas e que, ao ver Dean largou tudo do chão e o envolveu em seus braços.

                Entretanto, ao tentar beijá-lo, Dean virou o rosto, denotando profundo desprezo. Os olhos de Steve demonstraram inquietude, enquanto Dean tentava se desvencilhar do contato com ele, fazendo menção de deixar o edifício.

                “Dean... o que aconteceu?”

                “Acontece que eu descobri que não mereço seu respeito, Steve. Não se preocupe, não pretendo mais voltar aqui.”

                “Não! Não entendo...” finalmente compreendeu ao lembrar-se do que deixara no apartamento. “Dean! Você... encontrou Claire?”

                “Se o nome da garota na nossa... na sua cama é esse, então a resposta é sim. Só não entendo o que ganhou me fazendo achar que...”

                “Claire é minha filha, Dean!” Disse Steve, tentando desesperadamente fazer com que Dean o escutasse. A palavra “filha” parecia ter resolvido a questão.

                “Como?”

                “Sim, Dean... Claire é minha filha.” Disse, tomando a mão do companheiro. Ele não resistiu ao toque desta vez.

                “Steve... perdoe-me.” Disse Dean, puxando o outro homem para junto de si. “Tirei conclusões apressadas e...”

                “Não importa, Dean. Você está aqui e minha felicidade está completa”, afirmou, um momento antes de beijá-lo com carinho.

*****

                Entraram no apartamento carregando as sacolas de compras e as depositaram sobre a bancada da cozinha.

                Dean ainda estava envergonhado por ter duvidado de Steve, mas o outro estava determinado a fazê-lo ver que tinha sido apenas um equívoco.

                Steve preparou um café e os dois sentaram-se para comer. Depois de tanto tempo distantes, seus pés se tocavam sob a mesa.

                “Como é que... Claire... chegou aqui?” perguntou Dean, curioso.

                “Ela completou dezoito anos recentemente e tomou posse de parte da herança que o avô materno lhe deixou. A primeira coisa que fez foi contratar um investigador particular para me encontrar.” Disse, sorrindo, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. “Ele só foi capaz de me localizar por causa do emprego na loja, já que antes disso eu não tinha sido funcionário registrado em lugar algum... Nora foi um anjo em minha vida, Dean.”

                Dean sorriu e esticou o braço sobre a mesa para apertar a mão do homem que amava mais que a própria vida.

                “Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa quando ela apareceu no Gas’n’Sip... e eu quis surpreendê-lo da mesma forma. Mas não podia esperar que você também estivesse planejando me surpreender, chegando um dia antes do combinado.” Disse, fazendo uma careta.

                Dean corou, percebendo que parte do mal entendido tinha sido culpa dele.

                “Que cheirinho gostoso é es...” Claire começou a dizer, entrando na sala, quando seus olhos encontraram Dean, sentado à mesa e segurando a mão de seu pai.

                “Claire, venha conhecer Dean.” Disse Steve, levantando para abraçar a bela jovem de cabelos louros longos e cacheados.

                “Muito prazer, Dean. Meu pai me contou a respeito de como se conheceram. Fico feliz que ele... tenha uma nova chance de ser feliz.”

                Dean não tinha ideia se seria capaz de fazer o outro homem feliz, mas estava determinado a tentar.

                Apertou a mão da garota e sorriu:

                “Fico feliz que tenham se reencontrado. A tristeza que sempre vi nos olhos de Steve não está mais lá e agora entendo porquê.”

                Ela sorriu e tomou a mão do pai entre os dedos. Via-se que o reencontro fora positivo para os dois.

                Sentaram-se, então, os três à mesa e fizeram a refeiçāo juntos.

*****

                Dean tinha imaginado um Natal passado na companhia de Steve, no pequeno apartamento que era seu refúgio. Entretanto, Nora tinha outros planos. Ela tinha planejado uma grande festa para os funcionários e suas famílias, um almoço no dia 25. Era uma maneira de comemorar com todos as coisas boas que tinham acontecido ao longo daquele ano.

                 A véspera de Natal, entretanto, seria uma reunião só dos três. Claire tinha feito questão de comprar uma árvore, que pai e filha decoraram enquanto Dean apreciava a movimentação fazendo o jantar.  Ele tinha, a princípio, se sentido um intruso naquele momento tão íntimo, mas tanto um como outra haviam deixado claro que consideravam-no parte da família e que sua presença era algo imprescindível.

                Claire era uma jovem madura e inteligente que não demonstrara nada mais do que aceitação e alegria pelo novo relacionamento do pai, ainda que fosse com outro homem. Ela podia finalmente vê-lo feliz, o que nunca acontecera, percebia agora, durante todo o tempo em que estivera casado com sua mãe.

                Depois de terminada a decoração, sentaram-se os três no sofá e apreciaram, bebendo eggnog, a beleza da pequena árvore de Natal.

                Claire pigarreou, como se quisesse dizer algo importante. Ela olhou para o pai, que a encarava, curiosidade em seu rosto.

                “Pai, eu gostaria de lhe comprar algum presente. Qualquer coisa que escolher, é só me dizer. Não importa o valor...”

                “Claire... aprecio muito sua oferta, mas...” disse, desviando os olhos para Dean antes de continuar: “...nunca antes em minha vida tive a oportunidade de conseguir as coisas por meu esforço próprio. O sabor de cada pequena conquista é especial. Há seis meses atrás eu... era um sem-teto, desempregado, sem um tostão no bolso. Hoje, graças a meus amigos e a Dean eu pude recomeçar. Este apartamento, o que há nele... é pouco, mas é meu. Verdadeiramente meu... Nunca me senti mais vivo, mais completo. E não há nada que possa me fazer mais feliz do que saber que você está aqui e que sentiu minha falta, procurou por mim e me perdoa por tudo. Não preciso de mais nada.”

                A moça começou a chorar, buscando nos braços do pai o calor que não conhecera por muito tempo. Dean ia levantando para deixar os dois a sós naquele momento emotivo, mas a mão de Steve o deteve. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e ficaram os três ali, envolvidos pelo silêncio e pelo amor compartilhado.

*****

                Nora e Peter não tinham poupado esforços. Ela tinha alugado um salão e o mandaram decorar profusamente. A árvore de Natal era imensa e brilhava com luzes multicoloridas. As crianças corriam entre as mesas, o clima festivo contagiando a todos.

                Enquanto o casal se preocupava em recepcionar os convidados, a pequena Tanya estava no colo de Claire, brincando com seus cabelos. Dean e Steve se encontravam a uma pequena distância, apreciando a interação das duas, até que a menininha começou a chorar. Claire dirigiu o olhar ao pai, como se pedisse socorro.

                Steve riu e reconhecendo os sinais de cansaço em Tanya, tomou-a em seus braços e, embalando-a, começou a cantar, baixinho:

                “Believe it or not, I’m walking on air, I’ve never thought I could feel so free... Flying away on a wing and a prayer…Who could it be? Believe it or not it's just me...” _(Acredite ou não, estou caminhando no ar, nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão livre... Voando nas asas e numa oração... Quem poderia ser? Acredite ou não, sou apenas eu...)_

Dean arregalou os olhos e perguntou em um sussurro:

                “Você está ninando a garota com o tema de ‘ _Greatest American Hero’*_ ”?

                Sem parar de cantar, o companheiro sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Olhou para o bebê, que tinha adormecido, e murmurou:

                “É a única que funciona, Dean. E funcionava com Claire também... Posso testar em você qualquer dia destes, se quiser...”

                Dean riu, cobrindo a boca com a mão, e pensou que gostaria de tentar... Se não desse certo, ele é que ia tentar fazer Steve dormir ao som de _‘Enter Sandman’_ **...

*****

                Claire foi para casa na manhã do dia 26. Ela tinha combinado passar o Reveillon com a mãe. Abraçou o pai com carinho e se despediu de Dean, antes de entrar no carro e partir.

                Dean envolveu os ombros do companheiro, percebendo o quanto sentiria falta da presença da filha. Puxando-o para junto de si, acariciou os cabelos escuros, silenciosamente, enquanto o companheiro fechava os olhos e derramava algumas lágrimas em seu peito.

                Subiram as escadas de mãos dadas e ao fecharem a porta, deixaram o mundo para trás, encontrando um nos braços do outro, a felicidade que tantas vezes estivera fora de seu alcance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Greatest American Hero é uma série de TV norte-americana do início da década de 80, onde o protagonista é contatado por alienígenas, recebendo um traje de super herói que lhe daria inúmeros poderes. O problema é que ele perde as instruções, se tornando um herói desastrado.  
> ** Enter Sandman é uma canção do Metallica, de 1991. A letra fala do "Homem da Areia", que joga areia nos olhos das crianças, deixando-as com sono.


	5. OUTRA PRIMAVERA

                Março chegou e desta vez não trouxe Dean de volta a Rexford.

                Não era necessário, já que ele estava morando ali desde o mês anterior. Quarenta dias dormindo sozinho outra vez em frios quartos de hotel, falando com Steve apenas pelo telefone tinham feito com que capitulasse, solicitando ao companheiro que conversasse com o conhecido que era dono de uma oficina mecânica e perguntasse se tinha um emprego para ele.

                Depois de dois anos viajando incessantemente, aquilo tudo era um alívio. O pequeno, mas aconchegante apartamento tinha recebido uma peça ou outra de mobília a mais, cortinas grossas para o quarto e uma televisão, desde que ele tinha se mudado para lá, sua contribuição para a casa em que viviam juntos.  Finalmente podia usar algum do dinheiro que vinha guardando havia tanto.

                Havia dias, como aquele, em que a manhã lhe trazia uma visão especial. O rosto relaxado, os olhos escondidos sob as pálpebras enquanto dormia enrolado em Dean. Os cabelos em completo desalinho e uma e outra marca avermelhada na pele, de outra forma perfeita, lembrando-o do que tinham compartilhado nas horas silenciosas da noite. Quando Dean acordava antes e tinha a oportunidade de assistir a aquele espetáculo que, sabia, jamais cansaria de presenciar, se sentia aquecido pela ideia de quanto vagara até poder encontrar um local onde pudesse dar descanso à sua alma. Quase esquecia da tristeza que ainda carregava em um canto do peito.

                Outros dias, era Steve que via Dean dormir até mais tarde, enquanto traçava padrões nas sardas que salpicavam o seu corpo. Pensava que todo o sofrimento que conhecera fora simplesmente o caminho que o trouxera até ali, e era grato por tudo, pelo frio que sentira nas noites onde não havia onde dormir, pela fome que sentira quando não tinha nada na carteira. Mas era ainda mais agradecido à humanidade de Nora e do próprio Dean. Nestes dias, quase esquecia que, se ele havia feito as pazes com o próprio passado, Dean ainda sofria por causa do seu.

*****

                As semanas fluíam em seu lento desenrolar de tarefas e momentos compartilhados, fazendo da vida, antes aparentemente desprovida de propósito, uma descoberta diária.

                Certa tarde Dean ligou para Steve dizendo que havia acontecido um acidente na estrada que levava a Salt Lake City e seu patrão tinha lhe pedido que fosse ajudar na remoção dos veículos. Ele o alertou que poderia demorar um pouco para voltar.

                Steve, ao término de seu turno, tomou o ônibus, o que fazia raramente então e foi para casa. Chegando lá, preparou um jantar simples e aguardou o companheiro. Distraindo-se com um livro, percebeu que já era bastante tarde e espreguiçou-se antes de caminhar para o banheiro, onde deixou a água quente correr por seu corpo, relaxando os músculos. A mente, no entanto, estava alerta, ansiosa por notícias de Dean.

                Vestiu-se e deitou no sofá, deixando a luz acesa. Recostou-se e tentou relaxar, retornando à história que estava lendo.

                Quando Dean subiu as escadas, arrastando os pés cansados, já era quase manhã. Sua mente se encontrava em turbilhão e outra vez olhou para o sangue que secara sob suas unhas.

                Entrou, sem fazer barulho. Steve cochilava no sofá, um livro aberto sobre o peito.

                Refreando-se de abraçá-lo, tentou atravessar a sala e recolher-se ao banheiro. Sentia-se imundo.

                O acidente tinha sido seriíssimo e a Dean havia cabido a difícil tarefa de libertar duas das vítimas de uma das carcaças retorcidas de metal. Uma delas era um homem, de cerca de quarenta anos. Estava inconsciente e os médicos lhe disseram ser urgente sua retirada. Dean trabalhou em silêncio, cortando e torcendo as partes metálicas até libertá-lo. A outra vítima, no entanto, era uma mulher e estava consciente, em extrema dor. Não parecia capaz de articular qualquer palavra, exaurida pelos gritos que havia emitido enquanto via o companheiro ser resgatado. Dean tinha ficado com as mãos banhadas em sangue antes de conseguir remover o que a mantinha ali. Quando finalmente exalou, o sentimento de dever cumprido parecia vazio frente à figura desconjuntada que fora colocada na maca. Antes que pudesse se afastar, a mão da mulher havia tocado seu braço e, num suspiro havia lhe agradecido por salvar seu marido, pois era tudo no mundo para ela. Dean ficara ali por muito tempo, enquanto esfregava as mãos em um pano até que estivesse rubro.

                Tinha apenas dado alguns passos quando Steve abriu os olhos e o encarou. Sua expressão mudou ao ver o estado em que o outro se encontrava. Levantou e sem uma palavra tomou o companheiro nos braços, embalando-o suavemente. Quando sentiu que ele havia se acalmado um pouco, puxou-o para o banheiro, onde o despiu e o banhou, Dean esfregando a pele até estar vermelha, parecendo não poder livrar-se do cheiro combinado de gasolina e sangue. Quando Steve o enrolou em uma toalha, e o beijou na têmpora, foi como se uma barragem se rompesse e Dean finalmente se permitiu chorar, lembrando do horror que presenciara. Todo o tempo pensara que nunca sentiria nada parecido com o que a mulher havia expressado em poucas palavras.

                Nunca, até conhecer Steve.

                Deixando o banheiro, caminharam para o quarto, as mãos unidas.  Steve tentou fazer com que Dean vestisse camiseta e boxers limpos, mas ele o puxou para a cama como estava e o abraçou, como se não pudesse mais esperar. Apoiado no peito do amante, demorou muito para dormir, a única coisa capaz de manter sua sanidade o calor que o corpo junto ao seu lhe transmitia.

                Quando a manhã chegou, encontrou os dois ainda abraçados.  Steve relutava em deixar a cama, onde os braços e as pernas de Dean o envolviam. Era como se ele pudesse se ancorar ao mundo se segurasse Steve bem perto.

                Mas ele precisava levantar e, lentamente, com beijos leves e sussurros gentis, aos poucos conseguiu desenroscar-se. Quando retornou ao quarto, trazendo uma caneca de café para Dean, encontrou-o ainda deitado, fitando o nada.

                Sentou-se à beirada da cama, a mão acariciando o ombro sardento. Dean olhou para ele e foi como se o visse pela primeira vez: seus olhos se fixaram nas íris azuis e ele desejou nunca mais afastar-se dele.

                Steve o beijou, carinhosamente e se despediu. Precisava ir trabalhar. Dean devia descansar, o patrão havia lhe dado o dia de folga após o expediente estendido do dia anterior.

                Quando retornou, encontrou-o sentado no sofá, assistindo TV. Seu olhar continuava vago, seu rosto destituído do sorriso que sempre tinha para receber o companheiro. Não tinha tido ânimo de começar o jantar ou fazer qualquer coisa em casa.

                Steve ajoelhou-se à sua frente. Tomou-lhe as mãos e beijou as palmas. Dean deixou uma lágrima escorrer-lhe sobre a face.

                “Dean...” disse baixinho, correndo o dedo pelo maxilar para colher a gota cristalina, “você precisa falar... estou aqui. Não posso vê-lo sofrendo calado. Por favor, deixe-me saber como posso ajudá-lo...”

                Dean baixou o rosto, incapacitado de olhar no rosto do companheiro, onde via tanta simpatia e carinho.

                “Dean...” repetiu num sussurro, acariciando-lhe os cabelos claros.

                “Eu... ontem foi... horrível, Steve. Nunca... tinha estado tão perto... da morte. Eu tive...” engoliu e sua voz se tornou mais grave “...que cortar partes do carro para... libertar o casal. O marido... estava inconsciente, mas a mulher... urrava de dor por vê-lo ali, sem poder fazer nada... Eles estavam... muito feridos... Mas a mulher me agradeceu por ter ajudado seu marido... Ela nunca deixou de pensar nele... mesmo quando... podia estar morrendo.”

                “Mas... você os ajudou, não?” Murmurou Steve, os polegares acariciando as mãos de Dean.

                “Eles foram levados... a ambulância os levou... Espero que estejam bem...”

                “Eu sei que foi uma experiência terrível, Dean, e sinto que tenha tido que ver aquilo tudo... Mas sei também que você ajudou a salvar duas vidas. Duas pessoas que poderiam morrer sem receber socorro...”

                “E se eles morrerem, Steve? Foi tudo aquilo em vão? Todo o amor que vi nos olhos daquela mulher...”

                “Dean, amar nunca é em vão. O que eles têm... é deles para sempre...” Disse-lhe suavemente. “O que há entre nós dois, entre Claire e eu... nunca nos deixará, compreende?"

                Dean engoliu e passou a mão pelo rosto, pensando em uma perda ainda muito vívida para esquecer.

                “Eu nunca temi perder ninguém tanto quanto temo perder você, Steve. Eu me vi naquele carro, impotente... enquanto a morte poderia estar levando a pessoa que amo.”

                “Você não vai me perder. Não sabemos o que a vida nos reserva... Mas enquanto eu respirar, sou seu, Dean. Nunca antes amei ninguém como amo você... Você sabe disso, não sabe?”

                “Em minha vida... nunca as apostas foram tão altas. Nunca tive tanto a perder... Eu não posso viver sem você, não posso imaginar o dia em que não estará em meus braços ou eu nos seus...”

                “Shhh... temos um ao outro agora, neste momento. Estou aqui... Abrace-me... forte...”

                Dean trouxe Steve para junto de si, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, inalando profundamente o cheiro que era só daquele que amava. Suas mãos agarraram-se ao colete azul, como se pudesse amalgamar seus corpos em um só.

                Entendia, finalmente, o sofrimento do pai, que praticamente abandonara os filhos à própria sorte pela perda da esposa... Com um suspiro profundo, afastou-se para olhar novamente aqueles olhos que o haviam mesmerizado desde o princípio. Deixou-se perder no belo azul, nas promessas que via naquela limpidez sem fim.

                Mas foi no sorriso franco, antes tão difícil e que adornava aquele rosto sofrido sempre que estava à sua volta agora, que encontrou forças para levantar a cabeça.

                Steve tinha razão. Estavam juntos, se amavam profundamente e eram tão felizes juntos quanto dois seres humanos poderiam ser. A vida já lhes tirara tanto, mas retribuíra dando-lhes aquele amor imenso.

                “Está com fome?” foi a pergunta, simples e mundana, acompanhada de um sorriso suave, que Dean pode articular, demonstrando que compreendera o que Steve lhe dissera. Continuariam juntos, aproveitando um dia de cada vez, aproveitando-os ao máximo, enquanto lhes coubesse compartilharem a vida.

*****

                Crescendo com o pai nas condições em que viviam, Dean não tinha muita ligação emocional com as datas especiais do calendário. Bastava dizer que festa de Nora no dezembro anterior tinha sido sua primeira desde que era um garotinho.

                Num fim de tarde de quarta-feira, encostou o Impala junto à porta do Gas’n’Sip, vindo buscar o companheiro ao final de seu turno. A loja estava repleta de imagens de coelhos, pintinhos, ovos, flores. Os doces vendidos habitualmente na Páscoa saturavam as prateleiras e Steve já havia levado para casa sua quota de mini-ovos de chocolate, fazendo com que Dean lembrasse do feriado se aproximava. Não que algum dos dois tivesse algum plano especial para a data.

                “Só um momento, Dean, deixe-me concluir o relatório do inventário.”

                Dean conhecia bem o estilo metódico de Steve para deixá-lo terminar em paz o que fazia. Encostando-se ao balcão, puxou conversa com Soledad, incitando um sorriso no rosto do homem que atualmente ocupava a posição de gerente. Ele sabia que se fosse Janet parada junto ao balcão, Dean não se aproximaria, tendo buscado refúgio no carro. Ela ainda o olhava de modo sedutor, mesmo que soubesse de seu relacionamento com Steve. Não que ele se sentisse intimidado ou algo assim. Ele detestava ver aquela falta de respeito para com Steve.

                “Pronto. Vamos?” Disse, ao salvar o documento que tinha aberto no computador. A jovem morena sorriu e acenou para ele. “Até amanhã, Soledad. Por favor, certifique-se de que as prateleiras de doces estejam abastecidas antes de sair, OK?”

                Dean piscou para a moça e saiu, abrindo a porta para o parceiro.

                Quando chegaram em casa e Dean começou o jantar, Steve disse, casualmente:

                “Claire ligou hoje. A mãe vai passar seis meses na Europa e ela perguntou se poderia vir comemorar a Páscoa conosco.”

                “Claro, Steve, fico feliz que ela queira vir vê-lo. Vamos comprar aquele colchão inflável que lhe falei, então. Ela vai ficar mais confortável do que no sofá.”

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Disse Steve, colocando os braços em volta de sua cintura e beijando-o suavemente na nuca.

*****

                Com o feriado chegando, a oficina estava atolada de serviço. Dean tinha ficado até tarde todos os dias aquela semana e se sentia feliz que era sábado e podia sair ao meio-dia. Claire já devia ter chegado. Steve estava de folga pela manhã para poder recebê-la.

                Lavou meticulosamente as mãos, vestiu a camisa xadrez sobre a camiseta limpa e foi para casa, sonhando com uma ducha antes do almoço.

                Subiu as escadas pensando no que cozinharia para Steve e a filha. Ela tinha definitivamente cativado sua afeição, com seu modo gentil e amoroso de ser.

                Abrindo a porta, esperou encontrá-los, pai e filha, conversando no sofá. O que viu, no entanto, fez com que parasse no lugar em que estava, incapaz de pensar, quanto mais dizer alguma coisa.

                Sentado na poltrona verde, Sam olhava para ele.

*****

                Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, Sam levantou-se e disse:

                “Ei, Dean.” Sua voz denotava insegurança.

                Dean parecia enraizado no lugar onde estava, incapaz de mover-se ou responder ao cumprimento. Respirou fundo, tentando refazer-se do choque de encontrar o irmão dentro da própria casa. A única coisa que pode articular naquele momento foi:

                “Como?”

                “Claire.” Respondeu ele. “Ela me procurou na Universidade e contou sobre você. Steve pediu a ela.”

                Sua primeira reação foi temer pela não aceitação de Sam de seu relacionamento com Steve. Se as coisas chegassem a isso, a uma impensável escolha... Ele não tinha dúvida do que faria, apesar da dor que lhe causaria. Ele se sentia insignificante diante do desprendimento e amor do companheiro, que percebia que aquilo era o que faltava para poder se sentir completo.

                Por outro lado, Sam estava ali, na casa dos dois. Tinha vindo de longe. Era um bom sinal.

                Dean caminhou para mais perto e Sam lhe estendeu a mão, timidamente. Dean olhou para ela, e ao erguer os olhos para o rosto do irmão, puxou-o para um abraço apertado.

*****

                Conversar não tinha sido fácil, mas a saudade tinha tornado possível a compreensão e o perdão. Sam demonstrou grande sentimento de culpa por não ter estado presente quando Dean mais precisara dele. Mas naquele momento, em que as coisas pareciam se encaixar em sua vida, a peça que era Sam finalmente encontrava seu lugar.

                Quando, algumas horas depois, Steve e Claire voltaram, encontraram os dois irmãos conversando mais confortavelmente. Dean imediatamente levantou e foi abraçar Steve, em agradecimento. Claire também foi envolvida por seus braços, pois ele sabia que tinha sido esforço dos dois pensando em sua felicidade.

                Sam olhou para aquela cena. Uma família. Eram uma família e queriam que fosse parte dela também. Ele podia viver com isso. Definitivamente.

*****

                Os dias, paulatinamente mais longos e quentes, faziam com que Dean se sentisse cada vez mais vivo.

                Enquanto se banhava, lembrava do último ano e de todas as alegrias que havia trazido.

                A solidão que se instalara em sua vida, a cada dia mais amarga, fora aos poucos afastada pelas mãos gentis de Steve. Com ele, sua existência foi se enchendo de calor outra vez. Nora, Claire, Tanya, Peter, Soledad, Rufus e Benny, seus colegas de trabalho... E mesmo Sam, cujo afeto não esperava mais recuperar...

                Tudo nascia, percebia, da pessoa gentil e amável que era Steve. Ele parecia capaz de semear apenas coisas boas ao seu redor, ainda que para chegar ali tivesse que ter passado por tantas privações e sofrimento.  

                Voltou ao quarto, uma toalha enrolada em torno dos quadris, para encontrar o objeto de seu afeto ainda adormecido, aproveitando a manhã de domingo em que estava de folga.

                Deitado de bruços, uma das mãos sob o travesseiro, o rosto voltado para a janela entreaberta, recebia nos ombros os raios do sol de primavera. Sua respiração era tranquila e compassada.

                Dean se aproximou da cama e admirou o belo homem que era seu companheiro. Puxou lentamente os lençóis, expondo o corpo perfeito. Ajoelhou sobre o colchão e, curvando-se, amoldou o próprio corpo às costas do outro, beijando-lhe a nuca, logo abaixo do ponto onde os cabelos, um pouco mais longos, começavam a se enrolar. Roçou o nariz entre as omoplatas, apreciando o perfume natural da pele quente.  

                Com um suspiro, Steve se moveu um pouco, aproximando-se ainda mais de Dean, que deixou que os braços encontrassem o caminho em torno de sua cintura.

                A vida dera a ambos uma segunda chance e eles se agarravam a ela com todas as suas forças, esperando que pudesse lhes trazer muitas outras primaveras.

**Author's Note:**

> Certas cenas e diálogos são transcritos diretamente do episódio, sem intenção de transgredir regras de direito autoral.


End file.
